The Nine tailed bug
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto is left in the forest of death after a particulary bad beating and something new happens but along with this Naruto gains new abilites
1. Chapter 1

Nine tailed bug

I don't own Naruto

Naruto sat up from the floor of a forest he wasn't sure which one, after another beating from the mob, even ANBU took part this time which is why he was in the woods.

Naruto stared up into the night as his body tried to heal itself, a couple of things moved just within Naruto's vision…it was a giant Black widow, and two giant centipedes.

Naruto cried out in fear and turned over on his stomach and tried to crawl away but the wounds on his body prevented that, even with how fast they were healing.

The black widow hopped on to Naruto's back and sank its fangs into the back of his neck and the centipedes began to bite into Naruto's hips/lower back.

Naruto could feel the poisons in his veins as his world began to fade into darkness.

In the seal

The Kyuubi was pissed its container was dying and in turn so was he but just then a wonderful idea popped into its head, not only would this save its host but it would also make its host much stronger.

Outside the seal

The bugs were tearing into their meal when suddenly a dark power rushed from their meal and before they could let go and run the flesh of their supposed meal latched on to them and despite their struggles their bodies became one.

With the Hokage

Hiruzen was sitting in his office reading a certain book when a flush of power washed over the village, the same power as nine years ago.

Hiruzen called an ANBU squad to him before he pinpointed the power source to the forest of death so they rushed there only to find the deformed body of Naruto so thinking quickly Hiruzen rushed Naruto to his trusted doctors.

Hours later

Naruto woke up but felt super stiff so he tried to sit and stretch but once that was done Naruto became aware of the fact that he was on a nice bed, one with the springs still inside it.

So Naruto tried to stand up but for some reason his back felt really heavy and he fell back on to the bed, this of course annoyed Naruto when he froze something behind him twitched and he felt it move.

Naruto turned to look at whatever it was and when he saw it he screamed and as he did that the things began to spaz swinging all over and Naruto also noticed a four long black spider like legs sticking out of the right side of his back, he screamed louder.

With Hiruzen

"So what your say is, that Naruto's body has somehow integrated the bodies and DNA of the insects that had attacked him while he was in the wo-." a scream cut Hiruzen off.

Both Hiruzen and the doctor ran to the source of the scream, ending up in Naruto's room and found the boy huddled in a corner of the room pulling at his new appendages in an attempt to rip them off.

"Naruto stop don't do that! You will just hurt yourself if you continue." said Hiruzen as he held down Naruto's hands keeping him from possibly harming himself further.

"Get them off, get them off, get them off! Why why why can't I tear them off?!" screamed Naruto as he struggled his tails swung and hit Hiruzen knocking him off.

Naruto began pulling at his tail with his clawed fingers as his spider appendages thrashed violently while the doctor grabbed a needle and jammed it into Naruto's neck.

Hiruzen began to restrain Naruto again until the medicine finally took affect and put him to sleep.

Hiruzen turned to the doctor "What was that about?" the doctor sighed before responding.

"It seems that the shock from last night, from his near death experience lasted and then add in the fact that appendages that belong to the creatures are stuck to his body…the closest example I can think of is someone losing a limb." said the doctor as she leaned against a wall while trying to catch her breath.

Hiruzen sat on the floor and looked over at Naruto who twitched in his sleep his appendages making scratches in the floor as he did so.

Hiruzen sighed "Those things are quite sharp aren't they? We were quite lucky none of those parts hit us." said Hiruzen as he pricked his finger against one of the spider legs, a small amount of blood soon began leaking from his finger and on to the floor.

Hiruzen wiped the blood off on his cloths as the doctor got up and began to walk over to Naruto before pulling out a cotton swab and a needle and much to Hiruzen's confusion she stuck the cotton swab into Naruto's mouth and began to move it around.

"What are you doing?" questioned Hiruzen as he watched the doctor pull the swab from Naruto's drooling mouth before putting it in a container and closing the lid with a snap.

The doc turned to Hiruzen "Since the spider's and centipede's DNA had fused with Naruto's I wanted to see if his spit contained poison." Hiruzen nodded but cringed as the doctor pulled out a huge needle and jammed it as hard a she could into Naruto's arm and a loud crack ensued much to Hiruzen's shock as a series of cracks spread across Naruto's arm.

The doctor spoke as the needle filled with blood "We have already confirmed that Naruto has an odd mix of an endo and exoskeletal structure due to ex-rays done earlier when he was brought in but due to that we were not able to get blood samples at the time so I had to dive into our supplies for stronger needles."

Hiruzen nodded accepting the answer easily as the needle was removed and the cracks and puncture wound healed "I see his healing factor is still in effect."

The doctor nodded "If anything it has been slightly increased due to the insects own healing." Hiruzen looked on confused the doctor decided to explain.

"Insects are able to regrown limbs if one were to be cut off or ripped off at an alarming rate usually within a week or so and with the uzumaki's natural healing and that chakra healing him a limb should regenerate at around the same rate on a larger scale so I believe it would take around a month or so for him to grow a limb back…although this is just a theory for now."

Hiruzen nodded while watching the last sign of the cracks disappear, the doctor pulled out two more needles while moving closer to Naruto's tails and spider legs before jamming it into Naruto's tail getting a round of thrashing in response while Hiruzen rushed forward to restrain Naruto's tails.

After the needle filled up she removed it before she pointed at Naruto's spider appendages "Please restrain these while I draw blood again." Hiruzen nodded and grabbed the legs as best he could.

After that he gave the doctor a nod she repeated the process, one second later a spider leg broke out of Hiruzen grip and stabbed into the floor just barely missing the doctor's foot by an inch or less, seeing it miss both Hiruzen and the doctor gave a sigh of relief.

(Later with Hiruzen and the council)

Hiruzen coughed into his hand to get the attention of the council who had started fighting of the rights of the slimy Uchiha.

"I would like to start discussing the actual reason the meeting was called together." said Hiruzen while glaring at the civilians because some of them looked like they were going to start talking again.

Tusume turned to Hiruzen "And what is it exactly that you called this meeting for?" this question received a nod from all other members of the council.

"Well we are currently in this meeting to discuss Naruto Uzumaki and some new developments revolving around him." replied Hiruzen taking note of the smirks on the civilians faces while also taking a mental note to have ANBU follow them.

Tusume, Inoichi, and Shibi gained worried looks well Shibi's face twitched but it was from worry for Naruto.

Hiruzen sighed tiredly he knew what would happen but he would go thru with his plan "Naruto has…for lack of a better term gained a bloodline."

"Not possible there is no way that demon co-" the civilian was cut off as Hiruzen looked over at the corner of the room at an ANBU and gave a nod, the ANBU disappeared and appeared behind the civilian and pulled a kunai from the civilians head before disappearing with the body. Several of the civilian threw up or were frozen in shock afterwards.

"I will not allow someone to break my laws, especially not while in my presence. But back on the subject of Naruto I am instating Naruto as a new clan head and all it entails." said Hiruzen before snapping his fingers none of the civilians dared protest, they didn't want to risk their own necks apparently.

An ANBU appeared and handed Hiruzen a file, which he then opened and then began to read from "This is both the incident file and a detail account of the abilities gained by Naruto." Hiruzen cleared his throat before reading aloud from the file.

"Two nights ago Naruto was found in the forest of death after a disturbance was reported by nearby ninja, so being bored I decided to check the disturbance myself, I took a squad of two ANBU with me and we discovered Naruto in an injured state just within the forest boundary, Naruto had already gained the bloodline by the time we had found him." Hiruzen paused and pulled out some pictures of Naruto and his new appendages while Naruto was unconcise and passed them around.

Several civilians smirked at Naruto's mutated form while the clan head looked on in interest especially Shibi when he noticed the insect appendages and exoskeleton that covered some of Naruto's body.

Shibi looked up at Hiruzen "Am I correct in assuming that Naruto's bloodline revolves around insects?"

Hiruzen nodded "Yes, to be specific black widow and centipede." said Hiruzen while looking over the file.

Shibi spoke in a very serious tone for an Aburame "I would like to adopt Naruto until he is able to live on his own."

And cut

Crappy cliff hanger I know

Note harem Shino gender switch is definitely going to be a part of it vote for others in pm or review and thanks for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nine tailed bug chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Shibi looked up at Hiruzen "Am I correct in assuming that Naruto's bloodline revolves around insects?"

Hiruzen nodded "Yes, to be specific black widow and centipede." said Hiruzen while looking over the file.

Shibi spoke in a very serious tone for an Aburame "I would like to adopt Naruto until he is able to live on his own."

Currently

The whole council froze Shibi had made a request which was unusual as he never did such things unless it was an expansion on his clan compound or if his clan's bug were in danger via new pesticides that some council members used for their produce.

After a minute to collect himself Hiruzen nodded in agreement but this was greeted with opposition from (shudder) the civilians "That dem- brat should not be allowed to live in a clan compound with a clan of chakra draining freaks it…he could corrupt them!"

Shibi let out a bit of killer intent while remaing as stoic as ever "What exactly are you implying about Naruto and my clan civilian?"

The civilian froze "I-i w-wasn't implying anything about your clan Shibi I-I promise."

Shibi tilted his head slightly "And what about Naruto?" asked Shibi this earned him an uncomfortable and almost angry feeling silence.

After a few seconds Hiruzen decided to take control of the situation before it got out of hand "So is that the only complaint…if so I now discharge Naruto into your care Shibi treat him well."

Hiruzen paused for breath before continuing "He is to be released around 7:00 today and for comfort reasons I will accompany Naruto, is this acceptable?" Shibi nodded in understanding from there Hiruzen dismissed the council and stood up and gestured for Shibi to follow him to his office to sign the custody papers.

Later

Naruto sat awkwardly at the table of the Aburame clan head in silence as pervaded the area when Shibi spoke without looking up from his food "Naruto is there something wrong with your food?"

Naruto shook his head and replied "N-no it's just I have never eaten with anyone important before…or anyone at all actually." before taking in a spoonful of the food on his plate his extra appendages twitching slightly as he attempted to avoid eye contact with Shibi.

Shibi nodded before turning to his daughter "Shina I request that you help Naruto become accustom to his new home." to this Shina nodded and looked at Naruto through her glasses with the same emotionless but studying look as her father…and the rest of her clan.

"Do not worry we have no intention to harm you and the excess stress can cause undesirable effects on the body." said Shina plainly before going back to her meal ignoring the messages her hive was sending her as Naruto nodded silently blushing in embarrassment at being scolded by a kid his age.

Once they had finished dinner Shina got up and gestured for Naruto to follow so he got up his tails cutting up carpeted floor as he stood because as you know it wouldn't be possible to suddenly be used to having extra appendages that were longer and heavier than your body without some adjustment period to get your sense of balance back.

However before Naruto could apologies for it Shina held up her and to silence him and two spiders crawled out from under her sleeves and let to the floor before beginning to fix the silk carpet "I understand it was an accident don't apologies just follow." stated Shina offering Naruto a hand to guide him which he took almost immediately.

After a short trip around the compound before making a stop at the bathroom to introduce Naruto to the wonders of heated water during a shower/bath needless to say Naruto was quite happy for the rest of the tour which ended at his new room.

Looking around his new room which lacked holes in the ceiling, cracked and dirt caked windows, and a draft so in other words it was the best room that he had ever been given in his life time so needless to say he was thanking Shina and her family over and over again only stopping once Shina had him stop via draining his chakra until he passed out.

This obviously shut him up and with him being quite Shina decided that now was the best time to remind Naruto of something very important "Just to ensure that you are up to date on current events we are to be going to be attending the academy tomorrow so sleep well for the night as tomorrow may prove troublesome for you as the civilians might not take to your appearance very well."

Frowning at that thought Naruto became a bit pale and wondered silently to the bed and wrapped himself into its blankets before replying "They already hated me enough before I can't imagen how they will treat me now…" after leaving the statement in the air for a second Shina walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"I apologize if I have upset you and don't worry I will try my best to assist you if they attempt a verbal or physical assault on your person especially since you are now a part of our hive, our family and we watch out for one another here." said Shina in a determined tone.

Naruto turned to her and stared her dead in the eyes asked "Do you honestly mean that Shina or is it what your father told you to say?"

Shina for her part was slightly shocked at the question as she had read a little into Naruto's past it was not very shocking that he was asking that question at all but the seriousness in his eyes had caught her off guard "Yes Naruto I am not lying nor is this something my father requested me to say."

Naruto nodded and rolled back over with a goodnight to Shina an obvious signal that he wanted to stop talking for now and make an attempt sleep.

Next morning

Naruto awoke to the feeling of the wind brushing his body so sleepily he sat up to look for his blanket only to find that his extra appendages had torn it apart as he slept.

"Oh…shit should I ask for another?" asked Naruto to the open air which greeted him with the early morning silence.

Looking out the window at the still rising sun before looking at the clock by his bed seeing that it was around 6:00 and there for he had enough time to eat and maybe take a shower and so he went off to clean himself and if he had enough time he would try to fix his blanket or at least what was left of it.

After a heated shower Naruto returned to his room to find a fresh set of cloths and a new blanket on his bed so he put on the cloths which consisted of a light grey long sleeve shirt, black pants with holes for his tail, and instead of a trench coat that Aburame were usually seen in was a grey hoodie which had a small mouth guard which covered him from ear to ear while also covering his nose and 8 holes in the back this article had something attached to it… a sticky note with your choice written on it.

Naruto smiled at the acts of kindness and put on the hoodie before pulling up the hood and the mouth guard, after that he decided to look at himself in the mirror just to see how he looked and to his pleasure he didn't look half bad except for that he wished there were more color other than grey and black but hey new and clean cloths, what was there to complain about?

That's when he heard a small giggle which caught his attention so looking for the source he spotted a still giggling Shina and as he saw her she stifled her giggle and spoke "You are actually pretty adorable when you look at yourself in the mirror but unfortunately my father requests our presences as he wishes to tell us something before we begin our schooling at the academy." of course this was said in monotone which dulled the fact that she called him cute down quite a bit but still it was still there.

Shaking his head Naruto quickly pulled down the mask showing his blush before responding "Did you just call me cute?"

Shina stood stock still for a second before replying "I suppose I did didn't I…either way we must go and see my father immediately." and with that she sped out the door to her father leaving Naruto to try and run to catch up.

And Cut

Suggestions for improvement through pm or review


	3. Chapter 3

The Nine tailed bug chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Recap

Shaking his head Naruto quickly pulled down the mask showing his blush before responding "Did you just call me cute?"

Shina stood stock still for a second before replying "I suppose I did didn't I…either way we must go and see my father immediately." and with that she sped out the door to her father leaving Naruto to try and run to catch up.

Currently

Naruto moved forward and eventually caught up with Shina whom had already made it to her father and was sitting respectfully in front of him whilst waiting for Naruto.

Naruto hesitantly moved forward before sitting down his tails and legs resting gently on the hardwood flooring Shibi looked over Naruto and took in his new cloths before commenting "You look well in those cloths Naruto…are they to your liking?"

Naruto gave a nod and smile as he pulled at his hoodie lightly and looked down at the cloth "Yeah I like it." replied Naruto mentally commenting that it could use some orange.

Shibi gave small smile in response before speaking "Today you are both attending the academy for the first time so I wished to give my blessing and wish you luck."

Naruto nodded with a smile and Shina bowed before replying "Thank you father for your words of kindness."

Shibi nodded before speaking again "Now you and Naruto must leave for your classes and make sure that you bring the proper equipment before you leave." Shina nodded and got up signaling for Naruto to do the same before guiding the boy out of the room and to the armory before the two made their way to the academy.

At the academy

As soon as Naruto entered the room a hush fell over the entire class and it remained in that stunned silence until Naruto had been sat down in a seat for more the a few minutes at which point it began to regrow but remained at a low until Iruka and his assistant Miziki arrived at which point the room went silent again curtsy of Iruka's yells.

Naruto could help but feel a small sense of dread about this school year…

One year later/ day of the final exam

Naruto took a deep calming breath and brought his limbs closer to his body making the spider limbs almost lay flat against his back and his centipede parts coil close to his seat.

Naruto continued with his breathing for a moment before he stopped breathing with his lungs and instead used the spiracles in his tails to breath, a skill he had found out about mid-way through his school year when his was sparing and his opponent put him in a choke hold and attempted to knock him out or make him tap out.

But to the shock of everyone Naruto didn't get knocked out and didn't tap out it was only after the fight when Naruto managed to punch his opponent in the jaw and knock them out did Naruto find out via Shibi that the vast majority of bugs don't breath with lungs as they don't have any and instead directly oxygenate their blood through the use of tiny holes on the skin.

Naruto at first was understandably freaked out at first before he realized how cool it was to be able to breath without 'breathing' and how it made him more stealthy as breathing made noise whereas breathing through the spiracles was silent.

Suddenly Iruka called Naruto's name for roll call and said blond almost gagged as he tried to respond thus showing the one of the weaknesses of this alternate breathing.

Sound or human speech is made by forcing air from the lungs to pass through the vocal cords but by breathing through the spiracles and oxygenating the blood directly the ability to speak is lost.

After a moment Naruto cleared his throat and replied "Here!" earning a small amused smile from Iruka as he continued to call names.

Naruto became aware of his table mates quite shoulder shakes making him frown slightly before he glared playfully at Shina as she tried and somewhat failed to contain her laughter.

Naruto nudged her with his elbow slightly and as she turned he put his finger right where her nose would be making her bop herself slightly starling her and earning a laugh from Naruto before a piece of chalk flew through the air and nailed him in the head with a small warning from Iruka about being loud in his classroom.

Shina took a moment to glare at Naruto before they both began waiting in anxious silence as Iruka began the passing out the written tests for the genin exam.

All went well until the jutsu portion of the exam at which point Naruto really began to sweat and his gamble came into play.

Once Naruto reached Iruka he asked "Can I change the clone jutsu…it'll still be a clone jutsu just not the one we learned in class?"

Iruka paused and thought it over for a moment before nodding "Yes that seems ok." Naruto released a relived sigh and let the stress in his shoulders relax as he waited for Iruka to begin the test.

Iruka allowed Naruto to prepare himself before he spoke "Ok substitution jutsu." Naruto preformed it swapping himself with a pen that was on the table next to Iruka before swapping back leaving Iruka to check something on his paper.

"Ok now do the transformation jutsu." stated Iruka Naruto did as he was told changing himself into Iruka before changing back.

Iruka nodded and spoke one last time "Ok now the final jutsu the clone jutsu…do it at your leisure and don't stress Naruto."

Naruto smiled and began hand signs before yelling "silk clone!" following this spider silk came from his fingers and formed together before gaining color and becoming a copy of Naruto.

Iruka smiled widely at Naruto and checked one more box before asking "Any other jutsu you wish to demonstrate for extra points?"

Naruto smiled for a moment deformed his clone making the silk pile up on the floor after a moment Naruto picked up the silk and put most of it away before turning back to Iruka and speaking.

"I have one extra jutsu, an assassination type." as Naruto spoke he moved to a test dummy that had been set up for practice.

Naruto looped some of the thread around his hands before making a few hand signs before stating "String cutter jutsu."

Naruto suddenly rushed the dummy and jumped flipping over the dummy and looping the now wind chakra laced threads around the dummy's throat and pulled, pulling his hands in front of him before turning back to Iruka with a smile before poking the dummy's head making fall off the neck of the dummy.

Iruka allowed himself a moment to stare at the damage Naruto had caused to the dummy before writing down the name of the jutsu and its effect before smiling at Naruto and gesturing to a headband on the table beside him.

Naruto smiled and gave a shout of joy before approaching the table only to receive a head pat and a congratulation form Iruka before sending the young Jinjuriki out of the test room with his new headband.

And Cut

Suggestions for improvement through pm or review


End file.
